I Can't Help Falling In Love With You
by Bennyweirlover17
Summary: Ethan Morgan is in love with his best friend and wants to tell him his true feelings but is too scared of rejection will he be able to face his fears and come clean?


One day as Ethan Morgan was walking to school he was feeling really nervous.

why you ask because he was trying to prepare himself to ask out a very special person.

you see he's liked this someone for a long time but was always too much of a chicken to do anything but this time it was gonna be different.

So taking a deep breath of getting his jitters out he continued walking into the school and he made it into the hallway when suddenly Sarah came up from behind him and put her hand over his mouth and dragged him inside a nearby janitor closet.

what the heck?! Sarah are you trying to give me a heart attack! Ethan said surprised.

im sorry Ethan I just wanted to talk to you because I've noticed you've been acting weird these past couple of days Sarah said.

what no I haven't Ethan said trying to sound convincing.

but Sarah was able to see right through him as she shook her head.

nope I don't believe you Ethan I'm one of your friends I can tell when your lying Sarah said.

ok fine I'll tell you the truth is... I kind of have a HUGE crush on Benny Ethan said quietly.

WHAT? YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON BENNY! Sarah yelled Ethan then put his hand on Sarah's mouth to stop her from talking.

shhh he'll probably hear you and I don't want him to know yet because I'm afraid he won't feel the same and will stop being my friend and I don't want that I'd rather face rejection then Benny ending our friendship over some crush I have on him Ethan explained.

But Ethan he's your best friend and you tell him everything you guys are SO close I mean who knows maybe he feels the same way Sarah said trying to cheer him up.

i doubt it Sarah Benny always hits on EVERY girl he sees so I don't think he likes guys at all Ethan said.

suddenly the bell rang ending Ethan and Sarah's private conversation as they walked out of the closet and onto class.

a few hours later when school was over for the day Ethan walked home by himself and opened the front door and walked up to his room feeling really depressed as he shut his door and laid down on his bed.

 _Uhh I'm such a wimp Benny was right there in front of me when we went to lunch together when I could've told him my feelings and then I had to be a stupid nervous person and now he probably thinks I'm crazy now_ _he won't ever like me it's official I've developed a fetish of sexual attraction to my best friend_ Ethan said in his mind.

 _Take it or leave it_

 _baby take it or leave it_

 _But I know you won't leave it_

 _cause I know that you need it ah_

 _Look in the mirror_

 _when I look in the mirror_

 _baby I see it clearer_

 _why you wanna be nearer ah_

 _I'm not surprised_

 _I sympathize ah_

 _i can't deny your appetite ah_

 _you got a fetish for my love_

 _i push you out and you come right back_

 _don't see a point in blaming you_

 _if I were you I'd do me too_

 _yoy got a fetish for my love_

 _I push you out and you come right back_

 _don't see a point in blaming you_

 _if I were you I'd do me too_

 _you got a fetish for my love_

Suddenly Ethan's bedroom door opened as Benny walked into his room.

Ethan instantly sat up on his bed and then got off as he walked over to Benny.

Ethan why did you rush out of school and ditch walking home with me we always walk home together is something wrong? Benny asked looking concerned.

h-hi b-Benny Ethan said nervously.

tell me what's going on with you Ethan I'm your best friend what is it! do you not trust me or something?! Benny said feeling upset.

NO Benny that's not true at all and I never want to keep anything from you because I do trust you with my whole life please believe me B! Ethan said.

then what's wrong E please tell me! Benny said raising his voice.

I'VE GOT ROMANTIC FEELINGS FOR YOU OK! Ethan yelled out.

what? Benny said looking confused.

i love you ok Benny I always have since basically forever Ethan explained.

you do but what about Sarah? Benny asked.

she's just a friend and that's all I see her as but also pretending to like her was so I could try to get over my feelings for you but of course it didn't work and only made me like you more Ethan replied.

you don't have to explain any further E I get it you like me and don't worry it's not going to ruin our friendship if anything it makes it better because I feel the same way i mean how could I not like you? Your cute funny and smart Benny said.

wow I'm gald I finally got that off my chest I feel a whole lot better now Ethan said feeling relieved.

so does that mean we're dating now? Benny asked.

you tell me Ethan replied as he ran into Benny's arms and started kissing him Benny looked surprised but then kissed back.

then they pulled away to catch their breath.

i love you E Benny said smiling.

i love you too B Ethan replied as he kissed him on the cheek.

so you wanna chill out here and watch a movie together on Netflix? Benny suggested.

Sure B we can do whatever you want Ethan said as he agreed to the idea.


End file.
